


Dirty bathroom floor

by Lysandra_Livia



Series: They'll be okay (eventually) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra_Livia/pseuds/Lysandra_Livia
Summary: "Marinette could feel some sort of liquid soaking through her skirt. The bathroom floor was cold, and kind of gross."The crew is a week out from final exams and they're all feeling the pressure. Some a little too much.





	Dirty bathroom floor

Marinette could feel some sort of liquid soaking through her skirt. The bathroom floor was cold, and kind of gross. But at least she was alone. Tikki was curled up against her neck, knowing that noise didn't help Marinette when she was like this.

Another wave of panic washed through her, her environment blurring as the tears sprung up in her eyes. She tried to calm herself knowing it was pointless, the panic wouldn't leave.

Fingers drumming a rhythm against her collarbone, she counted aloud, trying to track her breath. It was so many things to remember. What had her therapist said to do first? She couldn't remember. She was hyperventilating now struggling to let air into her lungs.

She was disappointing everyone at the moment. Her parents needed more help than ever in the bakery, and final exams were coming up but her grades were dropping. She was struggling to finish commissions for her little online store, and she was supposed to be making her and Alya's dresses for graduation but wasn't sure when she would fit it in. Alya herself was breaking down every three hours, so Marinette didn't want to add to that stress. On top of it all, Hawkmoth had decided now would be a good time to test out night Akumas leading to four of her classmates - including Alya - to being akumatised. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she slept through the night.

She wished Chat was here. He always knew how to calm her down.

"Marinette." She froze, she couldn't let anyone see her like this. "Marinette, I saw you run in here. Are you okay?"

She recognised that voice, she never wanted anyone to see her like this. But definitely not him. She could hear footsteps approaching, the door to the cubicle pushed open revealing a tall blonde. Wiping tears away from her eyes she refocused on the figure. Adrien was looking down at her, sympathy scrawled across his face.

Marinette curled tighter into herself, forgetting about the kwami snoozing against her neck. Adrien noticed the blob of red and recognised Tikki instantly.

"Mari, Princess. Do you want to talk about it?" Adrien was worried, he had seen Ladybug break down multiple times this week already and had figured she was getting the help she needed in her civilian life. Obviously he tried to do all he could as chat, but if she didn't have anyone on this side of the mask, he couldn't help but feel angry at Alya. At Nino, the entire class, himself too. Marinette went above and beyond for all of them, bringing Alya and him coffee of a morning. Baking for Nino whenever he wanted cookies. She had talked everyone down from panic attacks and akumatisations this week. But no one did the same for her. Taking her silence to mean no he kept talking. "Okay, that's okay. But can we move you off the bathroom floor, it can't be good for you and we can't have you getting sick now, Bug?" She didn't respond to him again. But by now Tikki had woken up, blinking up at Adrien she froze. Adrien waved at her, "Plagg's in my bag if you want to join him."

"Oh, you're him… Please take care of her, I'm worried she's been like this for weeks."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"I've been worried too. Should I take her home?"

"Would probably be for the best."

Adrien bent down to scoop Mari off the floor, but she flinched as his hands got close.

"Come on, Princess, it's just me. Your silly kitty, bugaboo. Don't shut me out please."

Marinette looked up at him, big blue eyes blinking out from a tear-stained face, his heart broke for her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice princess."

"Adrien?"

"Yes, Bug?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your knight in leather armour, M'Lady."

"Oh."

"And your knight is ready to escort you to your castle."

"Okay."

* * *

Later on, after Adrien had brought them both home. They were curled up on Mari's bed, him leaning against the cat pillow, her tucked against his chest. His fingers drumming a lazy rhythm into her waist. 

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Not really."

"Princess, I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be."

"If today's an indicator then I fully disagree."

"Adrien I'm fine."

"Don't shut me out, please Bugaboo. I just want to help you. You don't have to tell me all of it, or any of it. Just tell me how I can help you."

"You can't."

"C'mon bug, that can't be true."

"I'm just stressed out, so is everyone else, I'll be fine."

"We'll talk about this later, for now, I want you to get some rest."

"I've been resting for ages. I want to work."

"Later bug, I'm holding you hostage for now."

"Silly kitty."

"Your silly kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a newbie to writing so please let me know if you enjoyed this. Also please feel free to leave criticism I'd love to know what I could improve on.


End file.
